1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for measuring gas flow. More specifically, embodiments of the invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for measuring gas flows that are provided to a semiconductor processing chamber and related utilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accurate control of gas flows is an important process control attribute critical to many microelectronic device fabrication processes. Providing gas between a substrate and a substrate support in a semiconductor processing chamber is a well-known method for improving heat transfer between the substrate and the substrate support, thereby enhancing the precision of substrate temperature control and uniformity. Additionally, precise control of process gas flows into the processing chamber are required in order to obtain desired processing results, particularly as critical dimensions and film thicknesses shrink. Furthermore, gases may be added to processing chamber effluent streams to mitigate the environmental impact of substrate processing. Good control of the gases added to the effluent stream is necessary to ensure both cost effective and proper remediation.
Conventional gas delivery systems used with semiconductor processing chambers generally include a mass gas flow meter (MFC) as the primary flow regulation device. However, the accuracy of MFC's may be affected by a plurality of factors that contribute to an uncertainty of the actual gas flow. For example, the accuracy of the MFC will typically vary with changes in temperature, line pressure and volume. Deviation from the gas flow set point due to MFC inaccuracy may contribute to processing defects, poor emission control and inefficient waste of costly gases.
Although conventional pressure control systems have proven relatively reliable, field experience with the existing technology has increased the demand for more accurate measurement of flow. For example, poor control of gas flows used in backside substrate cooling applications may result in poor substrate temperate control, thereby causing poor film deposition or etching results, which cannot be tolerated in next generation circuit designs.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for measuring gas flows so that the delivery of gases in a semiconductor processing system may be performed with greater confidence and accuracy.